


The Ponies

by MariaAD, NotProudNotOut



Series: Happy Ending [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Before-the-troll-incident, Determination, Durincest, First Kiss, Fluff, Fíli-taking-control, Kíli-being-clueless, M/M, Mild Smut, Responsibilities, What-were-Fíli-and-Kíli-doing-before-Bilbo-came-?, conflicted feelings, sidestory-to-Welcome-Home, updated daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/pseuds/NotProudNotOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so Kili had made his decision one night, tucked under the covers and staring wide-eyed into the starry sky.<br/>The next day they went to get the hobbit, and since then he hadn’t really been alone with his brother. And now that they were travelling with the whole company, it seemed like he would never get a chance.<br/>If only they could have some time to themselves.. Kili sighed, and looked towards Fili again.<br/>Then it hit him.<br/>They were alone now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/gifts).



> A kind of side story to MariaAD's piece, Welcome Home. (This fic is older than Welcome Home, but it fits perfectly in terms of getting Fíli and Kíli together.)  
> This is an older fic my friend and I wrote some time ago, (DDarisieg) is Kíli and (MariaAD) is Fíli.  
> Each chapter will be either from Kíli or Fíli 's point of view, starting out with Kíli.
> 
> As the fic is already written we hope to update daily until there is no more.

Kili leaned against a tree, while he looked at the ponies. Sixteen of them, peacefully eating away at whatever they could find in the forest. He sighed, and looked towards his older brother. Fili, too, was watching over the horses as they’d been told to.

But his expression seemed slightly too contemplative for that task, and Kili couldn’t help but wonder what Fili was thinking about. It wasn’t an easy question – There were quite a number of possibilities under the circumstances. The dragon.. the quest.. Not to mention that Fili would one day have to take their uncle’s place.

Kili looked away again, slightly afraid that his brother would notice him looking and turning to give him one of those big, bright smiles.

It wasn’t that Kili didn’t love his brother’s smile. Rather, he loved it too much.  As long as they were with the others he could handle it. But when they were alone and Fili smiled he knew that this smile was meant just for him. It was something private, something they shared.

And it made Kili flush with embarrassment from thoughts that he knew no way to control.

Kili looked down at his hands, and sighed. Things would be a lot easier if he could just stop thinking about his brother’s soft lips against his own..

He had tried.

He really had.

But Kili had never really been that good at keeping his mind organized.

He sneaked a look in Fili’s direction, feeling something between pain and giddy excitement in his gut.

He had decided some time ago – actually before they went to the hobbit- that he needed to speak to Fili about this problem.

Fili was usually the one with the answers, and even if the nature of his question made this particularly tricky, Kili still believed that his brother was the right one to ask. Fili would know what to make of this. It might be entirely normal, and Kili would make a fool of himself, but he was used to that.

And so Kili had made his decision one night, tucked under the covers and staring wide-eyed into the starry sky. The next day they went to get the hobbit, and since then he hadn’t really been alone with his brother. And now that they were travelling with the whole company it seemed like he would never get a chance.

If only he could have some time to themselves.. Kili sighed, and looked towards Fili again.

Then it hit him.

They were alone now.

Just them and the ponies.  Kili took in a sharp breath, as he realized that he was going to have to utilize this opportunity. But.. how was he supposed to explain these.. These weird.. feelings..?

He looked towards his brother, and instantly felt his face flush up at the thought of telling him. Afraid that Fili would notice his blushing he quickly sat down, and threw his hood over his head.

There really was no way he could talk to Fili about this.. How could he have been so stupid?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All of this had led to Filis decision to actually tell Kili how he felt, especially seeing how this adventure might actually be the last one they had together.
> 
> Another short look towards his brother, who was now sitting down with his hood over his head, and Fili clenched his fists, now or never!"

Fili, who had been deep in thought almost all the way through the journey so far, stood with his eyes towards the ponies’ not really paying attention. His mind was a mess, this whole quest to conquer Erebor back, had him thinking about all the things yet to come.

One day Thorin would be king under the mountain, and not long after it would be Fili’s job to take over.

At first the role as king hadn’t seemed too scary, but now it seemed more frightening and impossible than ever.

Then there was the whole; “We might all die on this journey!”, thing. It wasn’t until the other night it really dawned just how dangerous this might become, and even though it had been some peaceful days Fili was worried about the lurking dangers.

But of all the worries he had, one occupied his thoughts the most. He was in love.. with..

For a short moment his eyes glanced towards the brown-haired dwarf who stood a few meters away.. His brother Kili.

 

Ever since Kili had been born, the two had been together almost every day.

They played together, trained together, laughed together, bathed together and slept together. Truth be told, Fili often had a hard time remembering a time without Kili, not that he wanted to.

As the years had passed and both grew, Kili suddenly almost taller than Fili, Fili’s feelings had begun to change.

He no longer felt like the usual caring big brother, he began to feel embarrassed, light headed and warm when around Kili. The most devious smile from the brunet could make his heart jump, and soon Fili had trouble sleeping too close to his dear brother.

It had been a few years since Fili realized the true nature of his feelings, Love. Love in the way that he never wanted to leaved his side, never wanted to hurt him or see him get hurt, love in like wanting to slowly undress him and explore every part of his body to the point where he would be begging for more.

 

Fili’s feelings were strong, and quite hard to hold back at times, but there was no doubt that he had to hold them back. This wasn’t normal, after all they were brothers.

Fili could only begin to imagine Thorins reaction.

Thinking like that - trying to dismiss the thoughts and feelings, had proven more difficult than Fili imagined, and seeing others being with their loved ones, sharing special moments, had made him change his view point.

If he and Kili ever became a couple, then people would have to accept it. They would have to understand that their love was actually the same as everyone else’s.

 

All of this had led to Filis decision to actually tell Kili how he felt, especially seeing how this adventure might actually be the last one they had together.

Another short look towards his brother, who was now sitting down with his hood over his head, and Fili clenched his fists, now or never!

 

The outcome of this confession would without a doubt change this whole journey, but Fili would rather have Kili know about his feelings than live a lie.

 

Fili, forgetting all about the ponies, walked to Kili.

“Kili?”

He looked down at his brother with a careful smile.

“Can we talk?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kili looked up at his brother, a feeling of anxiety suddenly overwhelming him. Fili never asked if they could talk. There was no reason to ask - they could always talk.

Asking like this meant his brother must have some serious business to discuss with him, and Kili was only too aware where this was going.

He didn’t know what had given him away. He thought he’d behaved like usual, despite his troubling feelings.. But of course Fili had figured him out. Now they were going to.. talk about it.

Fili would explain it all. He would say that Kili should have told him. That he’d waited for him to tell him himself, but then grown tired of his deceit. That he was disappointed that he’d kept something like this a secret. Weren’t they supposed to share everything?

Or worse still.. He might tell him that it was wrong. That he was sick and wrong, and that he never wanted to lay eyes on him again.

Would he really do that?

What would Kili do if he could never be with his brother again..?

The thought itself was enough to make his eyes go wide with pain.

It took him almost a minute to process these thoughts and feelings, but finally, he stood up and looked directly at Fili. Kili’s blush had all but disappeared, and he stared at his brother with scared eyes but an otherwise stern expression.  He leaned against the tree behind him, as if he needed something to keep him from falling. It wasn’t entirely untrue.

“Yes.. Of course, brother..” He said, trying to act like he had no idea what he’d done wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili felt a hint of panic as Kilis eyes met his. Not really sure how to understand the look in his brothers eyes, though suddenly getting a feeling Kili knew what he was about to say.

He shifted his pose as the situation suddenly became real. He had practiced this over and over again in his head, but now, standing in front of Kili, the reality of the situation dawned.

“Uhm, well..”

He let his hand run nervously through his hair.

“I have been.. thinking..”

As he looked into Kilis eyes, memories flashed in his mind. And at this moment, more than ever, he wanted to tell Kili everything and pull him in for a kiss… but the thought of Kili despising him after this was just as clear.

He looked away. If this had to be done, and it did, he could not look into his brothers eyes.

“Well, you see.. I really..”

 

And then again.

He needed to see his reaction. He needed to see the disgust, to fully understand, to give up and let go if that was the way things would turn out.

He stepped closer and once again captured his little brothers’ eyes.

“Kil.. This journey is one of the most risky things we have ever done..”

As he began to talk his sprits lifted and the words suddenly came easier.

“We might not make it through alive, and if we do, our lives will be changed forever. We have been together as long as I can remember, and you mean the world to me.. That leads me to what I want to tell you..”

His determined look changed as the fear dominated once again.

“You might find this repulsing, might never want to see me again..”

He stepped closer..

“But I hope we can at least remain brothers.. if you don’t feel the way I feel..”

He bit his lower lip and looked down for a short while.

“Kili, I love you.. as more than a brother… I am in love with you..”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapters will be quite a bit shorter(Not that they have been that long at all.:P), we hope you'll survive, but it's only natural as the boys both need time to react to things.:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kili had been a bit confused as to where his brother was going with this talk right until the very end, where he practically confessed his love to him.

Love..?

Kili kept looking straight at his brother with a somewhat blank look on his face. It wasn’t that he wasn’t thinking – More so that he was, and this had temporarily set everything else on standby.

Love..?

He hadn’t really thought of it that way – But it was true. The things he desired from his brother these days certainly were the type of things lovers often do.  To each other.. with each other.

“I.. what?” He shook his head to prevent his brother from beginning to explain it again.

“Wait, no.”

He kept looking straight at his brother for a while longer, then slowly, a smile began to spread across his face. This wasn’t bad news. No, not at all. He didn’t know what to make of it, no, but it certainly wasn’t bad either.

“Fili, I..” He looked away for a moment, then looked back at his brother with eyes full of hope.

“Does this mean.. That you want to kiss me too?”


	6. Chapter 6

Fili had been worried as his brother seemed confused at first. He started regretting his words, and the urge to run was growing, but he stayed. He needed an answer.

It was only when a smile formed on the brunette’s beautiful face, that hope made the heavy weight on his heart lighter – though he still did not know where this was heading.

For all he knew Kilis smile might grow wider and then he would start laughing. Either thinking it was all a joke, or laugh at the foolishness of his brother who thought sharing such a disgusting thought was going to do any good.

The smile might be calm and happy, understanding and maybe returning his feelings, and things might then change for the better.

The question from his brother then took him completely by surprise.

He looked at Kili, utterly shocked by the forwardness. Though this was one of his brothers well known traits, this wasn’t one of the situations where Fili had expected it.

He blinked a few times but really didn’t need to think about his answer.

“Uhm.. Well, yes..”


	7. Chapter 7

Kili finally allowed his smile to grow into a grin – It had only been kept in check by the slight worry that he might have misunderstood his brother’s intentions.

“Really? I’m so relieved!”

Suddenly feeling awkward, he reached out and laid his hand on Fili’s arm. He still rested his back against the tree, and now Fili was too close for him to stand properly without them basically touching.  He looked into his brother’s eyes, hoping to find the answer to his question there, but when he didn’t, he decided to voice it out loud.

“So.. What happens now..? “

He didn’t really think of it as a question of what to do about the general situation – This was not something he’d get to ponder before much later on. What he did want to know, however, was if this meant they could actually do it.. Kiss, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili now lit up in a smile as well. He put his hand over Kilis when he placed it on his arm.

He slowly took a step closer, always looking his brother in the eyes.

The situation had turned out better than he had ever expected, and of cause this would be perfect for making the first step.

He carefully brushed Kilis long brown hair to the side, enjoying the softness.

As he once again stepped closer, he placed his hand on Kilis cheek.

Their eyes were locked together, and Fili felt himself almost being pulled closer.

Soon their lips were only millimeters apart.


	9. Chapter 9

The furious blush that had been so kind as to stay away until then suddenly returned with a vengeance – And Kili felt both hot and lightheaded, as his brother’s face was suddenly closer that it’d been in years. He took in a sharp breath, eyes wide open.

Then, feeling adventurous, he closed his eyes, and moved ever so slightly. He felt his brother’s beard tickling his chin, and then the softness of his lips against his..


	10. Chapter 10

As their lips met Fili gasped lightly. The softness of his brothers’ lips was overwhelming, and so much more than he had ever dreamed off.

He let his hand run into Kili’s dark brown locks as he pulled him closer.

The passion in the kiss between the two increased, and Fili soon found himself wanting more.

 

_For the first time Fili was actually happy about the kiss he once shared with one of his female friends, was it not for that he would probably not have known what to do._

 

He pulled away slightly and looked into Kili’s beautiful brown eyes. As his brother was about to speak he let their lips meet again, this time sliding his tongue across his brothers lips, asking for entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili gasped slightly when his brother pulled away – He’d completely forgotten to breathe while they kissed. He opened his eyes which he’d closed. He was about to say something, but never got the chance: His brother’s lips locked against his again – This time somewhat firmly.

He felt something against his lips and instinctively parted them. He gasped into the kiss when his brother’s tongue slid inside, and Kili’s legs suddenly felt weak. He grabbed around his brother with one arm, tucking helplessly at his clothes, when Fili began exploring his mouth.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he registered the sound of something heavy moving through the forest, but he was altogether too engrossed in the kiss to react upon it. Kili curiously let his tongue meet Fili’s, then entered his mouth. He wasn’t quite sure if he was doing it right, but tried to emulate his brother’s actions. Soon he was lost in the kiss once again, as the initial awkwardness was pushed back by a strong unknown desire he couldn’t quite name.

He just knew he couldn’t get close enough to his brother – Even as he pushed closer to him, and grabbed his hair with his free hand..


	12. Chapter 12

Fili felt the levels of both happiness and arousal rise as Kili parted his lips, and participated in the, now intense, kiss.

The hand he had brushed through his brother’s hair some time earlier was now entangled in the dark brown locks. His other hand and arm was grabbing Kili’s lower back, pushing the younger as close as possible; though not close enough.

 

The flow of emotion this situation stirred in the older, and mostly more sensible - king to be, dwarf could have made this situation somewhat more serious. But as every sense of right and wrong was soon covered with the love he felt for his brother, he forgot all about duties and what others might think.

This was their moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili gasped as Fili pulled him closer still, and as the kiss grew more confident, he also felt the strength returning to his legs. Not entirely sure what he was doing, except following his instinct, he  spread his legs slightly, and pushed somewhat desperately against his brother. He felt.. Different. Needy, hungry. Like there was something he just desperately, desperately needed, and it made him push harder against his brother, until his back was curved backwards to the point where it was slightly awkward – But it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the burning feeling in his stomach and crutch, the sweet pain and warmth that seemed to spread throughout his body.

He hadn’t really thought much farther than the kiss, not really. But now that one goal was accomplished, his body seemed to have a thousand different ideas, and frankly Kili felt a bit overwhelmed. He gasped into the kiss, once, and then pulled away. He looked at his brother with wide eyes, dilated pupils and short breath.

“…Fili,” was all he managed to say, a begging tone to his voice. Fili would know what to do.

“I feel.. I need..” He stopped, still breathing hard, and looking straight at his brother. He felt hot, and knew his face was probably still flushed red, but it didn’t matter anymore. Maybe he should get rid of some of his clothes? It was so warm..


	14. Chapter 14

A wonderful chill ran down Fili’s spine as Kili stood there, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes, cheeks flushed red and still oh so close.

His own body was hot and it was hard to ignore the slight tightness in his pants.

But this was not the time, and though it was hard to refuse the begging from his brother he smiled calmly.

“Another time Kil.”

Truth be told, Fili had little idea as to how to continue from here. So now his next task would be to try and figure it out.. or ask someone.

 

Fili caressed Kili’s cheek and rested his forehead against his. He was about to lean in for one last kiss when a neigh from one of the ponies interrupted the two.


	15. Chapter 15

Kili was about ready to start begging his brother to do something **_now_** \- Whatever it was he needed, it felt pretty urgent, and he wasn’t so dense that he didn’t realize it had **_something_** to do with the.. With his wee-wee.  At least his instinct was to grab at it, but then again, their mother had taught him that that was a no-no. Which meant he’d need to get Fili to do it for him, right?

Except now one of those dumb ponies neighed, and Kili was suddenly reminded why they were here in the first place. An image of a disappointed, angry Thorin flashed through Kili’s mind, and for some reason it instantly put his.. private places.. to rest.

“The ponies..!” He said quickly, though it was redundant as his brother had already turned towards the source of the sound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I sort of fell asleep yesterday. XD  
> But here you have it, the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you too all who has been reading, commenting and leaving Kudos!  
> (As a side note, this fic will most likely change over time, it has been some time since we wrote it and therefore there are tings in here we might want to do better. :P )

Fili shot a worried look to his brother, his own mind and body distracted and their moment pushed away slightly, before he stepped away and headed towards where they had left the ponies.

 

The two split up and had soon walked around counting every one of the ponies, only to realize that they had a problem.

They stood next to each other, and exchanged worried frowns, before both took to looking out onto the ponies.

The brothers tried to think of what to do, even without looking into the situation and why two ponies were missing, but their minds proved to be more foggy than expected.

So there they stood, frozen and with serious expressions directed towards the ponies, when a slightly confused Hobbit stepped in-between the two.

 

“What’s the matter?”


End file.
